User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (32)
Chapter #32: Allience I left the Asylum, and headed back to the school in the same way as I entered. There I saw Hawthorne with Annie and her twin brother Andrew talking about Grottos & Gremlins, Hawthorne noticed me and came rushing to me. "How was Happy Volts?" He asked. "Mandy's sane enough to get out of the Asylum, but she has go into threapy." I replied, "What we're you talking about?" I asked cogently. "We we're in a debate of Grottos & Gremlins, with the twins." Hawthorne explained. "You know since Algie came back from Happy Volts, he's been sugguesting Earnest to form an allience with you guys." Andrew explained. "Well I'm thinking of forming an allience with the other cliques, so sure why not." I said, "Tell Earnest to meet me at Dragons Wing Comics after school tommorrow." "Great." Annie said tersely. After school, the next day me, Absinthe, and Hawthorne went to Dragons Wing Comics, in Bullworth Town, where we we're going to the basement, to see Earnest, along with Fatty, Bucky, and Algie playing some Grottos & Gremlins. "Excuse me." I said, as The Nerds turned they're attention to us. "Welcome Malice." Earnest greeted. "I see you came here to join us." Fatty said. "Yeah, we're only here to formally form an allience with you guys." I explained. "Ah an Allience." Algie said nervously. "I heard from your former members that you invent things to defend yourselves." I explained, as I looked at Earnest in the eyes. "Well we do. Its normally spud cannon, rocket launcher, and stink bombs." Fatty explained, as he revealed some of the weapons The Nerds have. "I see. We would like to use them, in the event of an emergency." I said while I was looking at the weapons, "How much for them?" I asked. "For a new Clique and new alliences five grouts per weapon." Earnest said. "Grouts are G & G currency, Malice." Absinthe whispered to me. "We'll take it." Hawthorne said outloud. "Deal." Bucky tersely said. It was official we are in an allience with Bullworth's weakest Clique: The Nerds. Me, Absinthe, and Hawthorne left the store, and went back to the Academy, where the other Goths we're inside the boiler room, talking about our latest allience. "How it go?" Raven asked. "It was great, we have access to The Nerds' weaponry." I replied. "We could use our brawn, and their brains to our advantage." Grimore said, while he was looking at the floor. "Justin we'll get his just desserts." Raven said haphazardly. After a little briefing of what we're going to do. We went to the dorms, for the night, while me and Raven went to our home's in Old Bullworth Vale. I ate dinner with my parents, took a bath, and got my diary. Dear Diary, Today I formed an allience with The Nerds, in hopes to get back at The Preps, espeacially Allison. Earnest thought of the Allience with us on Algie's suggestion to form one. I'm the tolerant type, so I pity The Nerds in there fight to get even with the stronger Cliques in school. And with our help we hope to make it happen. And tommorrow Mandy is going to come back to school, after spending time in Happy Volts. And I pity her as well. Category:Blog posts